


Voice Recorder

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Scout listens to the old recordings he had stored from when he was a kid.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Voice Recorder

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, i wrote the first part and then it got carried away. idk.

_Sounds of a reel rewinding_

_Beep_

_Static, sounds of breathing and nighttime life_

_"We're getting out of here."_

_Silence fills the air before something shifts_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"What do you think it means, dipshit?"_

_"Hey!... I dunno... like we're leaving?"_

_"Duh! Why would you want to stay in Boston?"_

_"Well, you grew up here! And... you're also here... with me!"_

_Laughter_

_"Get over here, you dumbass!"_

_"No!!"_

_There's a thud, somewhere close by, it shakes the recorder with the force._

_There's a wet noise, a soft groan_

_"You... You really need to stop doing that."_

_"Doing what? This?"_

_"No- mgnh-"_

_"Ah!"_

_There's a flumpf as someone's pushed over closer to the recoder now_

_"Not so tough now, are you?"_

_"Nah... Mundy, give.... ngh- give it to me!"_

_"Ew! Jeremy!"_

_Someone flopped onto the other side of the recorder_

_"You say that as if we didn't just kiss."_

_Barely a whisper, but someone audibly swallows_

_"Yeah... but thats because that stuff is reserved for the Big Kids. And we're 14."_

_"We ARE the Big Kids, now."_

_"No, no we're not."_

_Quiet_

_"Why? Why can't we be the Big Kids yet? Why can't we travel on our own? Why can't we fuck off to where only God knows? We could go to France! We could even head down to Australia wouldn't you like that?"_

_"no... No I wouldn't. I was happy to move out of that place. And... because....? We're growing?"_

_"That's what my mom always says, yet we both know how to shoot a gun, and yet I know how to fight, I know how to beg, cheat, and lie my way out of any situation. Lets see me try and grow from THAT."_

_"...Are you mad about your dad again?"_

_"No... yes... I don't know! He sent my mom another fucking message but can't even be bothered to write to me! I got mad at her and she yelled at me to never come back home if I was gonna keep pulling this edgy teenager shit with her. So I... decided to follow her advice."_

_"Jeremy! I bet she's worried sick!"_

_"Oh c'mon, you can't believe that right? She has 7 other children who are working or going to college! Paying for her food, her rent! What good am I? I steal just because, I get in trouble, just because, and I-"_

_There's a sniffle, a choked sob escaping from the person on the right_

_"Why did my parents even have me if I'm nothing but a burden to them?"_

_"Jeremy!"_

_"What!? It's true!"_

_"It's not!"_

_"What would you know!? Your parents are together and love you!"_

_Silence stretches on for a moment._

_"They're not even my real parents. They found several dingos trying to fight over me in the middle of the Australian desert! I don't even know who my biological parents are! How could they have left me to die out there?! And you think you have it rough?"_

_There's a loud sob_

_"I'm sorry... I'm so... fucking sorry..."_

_The sobs were silenced, another wet noise_

_"Jeremy... I found my real parents though... They're the ones taking care of me, protecting me. Mr. and Mrs. Mundy up there are my real parents. So Ms. O'Connell down there in Boston... She's your real parent. The best parent. She loves you. Because it's her duty as a mother, to care for her children."_

_Sniff, another heartbreaking sob_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Of course. If... if you really want to try being a big kid... then... Then I'll get something for it... Nothing like doing it with a girl, promise you that much."_

_"...Nah... I think we can wait..."_

_The recorder clicks_

_It shuts off._

Scout shakes his head. There were tons and tons of voice reels sitting in the box, all from mostly the same year. That's because Mundy left shortly after that recording. They never got to do the Big Kid stuff together, and Jeremy never got to travel.

He didn't even remember his face, the polaroid of them together had been destroyed. So had many of the other pictures, all by himself or through him throwing it into the small stream near the farm house Mundy used to live in.

He went fishing for it after the first intial minute, and barely saved most of the tapes from being destroyed, but somehow, all the pictures of Mundy were crinkled and the ink leaked on everything.

Why and how his mom found the box, he could never guess, but it contained everything, and it was like a trip down memory road. With less pain.

Scout popped in another tape.

_"Boys! What the fuck is this!?"_

_"Shit-"_

_There's noises of a breif struggle, a pained yelp_

_"If I catch yer fag ass with my son again, they'll be hell to pay, you get that-"_

_"Dad! He didn't kiss me... I kissed him."_

_"You what!?"_

_"I'm the faggot! I'm yer god forbid faggot son!"_

_The tape grinded, static filled the silence, water damage making the tape unable to function_

_"Dad-"_

_BANG_

_The tape cuts off_

Scout forgot that happened... Mundy shot his dad in the leg... More or less, he'd grab the gun at the last moment, and he shot himself in the lower leg, close to the ankle. He almost killed Scout right then and there.

Scout shudders, a chill running down his spine. He replaces the tape again.

_"We're moving back to Australia..."_

_"What?"_

_"You... you heard me... I didn't... tell you sooner, and I probably should've but I knew you'd get angry like you are now and-"_

_"You're... leaving me?"_

_The quiet stretched on, so much so that the listener thought that was the end_

_"Please... go to France... For me?"_

_There was a rustle of clothes._ Scout remembered that. He had grabbed Mundy by his stupid shirt and kissed him like the Soviets dropped the atomic bomb.

There was a knock on the door, something Scout had mistaken for the tape. But the door opened, and Sniper himself appeared in the doorway.

"G'day, you seen my knife?" Scout looked down at the floor, the blade closed shut. "Huh, oh yeah, sorry about that, used it to open my box."

Scout fell out of the bed with much grace, retrieving the hunting knife and handing it over.

_"I love you, Jeremy..."_

_"I love you too, Mundy."_

_Click_

Sniper immediately bristled, as did Scout. He thought it had ended. "What... was that?" Scout flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My mom found my old tape recorder, I had a friend from Australia when I was a kid and-" Sniper shut the door behind him, hand grabbing Scout's face, and holding it between his palms.

"No, bloody way..." Scout's eyebrows furrowed, confused as hell as to what he was referring to. "Can you let go of my face?" "Jeremy..." And the last puzzle peice fit together.

Jeremy reached up, pulled him down with a sharp tug, and they were kissing, just like all those years ago. "Motherfucker, didn't fucking write to me, god you got even taller, I can't fuckint believe-" Mundy just shut him up with another kiss, swallowing his faux angry protest.

"Wanna try the Big Kids stuff now?" "So soon? we haven't even seen the world. Or atleast taken me to dinner." They looked at each other, a breif laugh passing them. "I've been waiting 10 years for this, I think right now is good as any."

"I think I'm inclined to agree."


End file.
